UNIÓN POR VENGANZA
by UMIUZUMAKI
Summary: INO HABÍA SIDO TRAICIONADA XEL HOMBRE Q AMABA, SHIKAMARU DEBÍA CASARSE CUANTO ANTES, EL DESTINO LOS PUSO EN EL MISMO CAMINO,Y DECIDIERON UNIR FUERZAS PARA VENGARCE DE AQUELLOS QUE LOS HABÍAN DAÑADO, PERO NINGUNO IMAGINO Q LAS COSAS LLEGARÍAN A COMPLICARSE
1. Chapter 1

UNIÓN POR VENGANZA.

Había sido un tremendo error salir así de casa, jamás debió haberse precipitado en ese viaje, no, su error había sido intentar salir del pueblo en que había estado sólo para estar esa misma noche en la costa del mediterráneo, debería haber sido más paciente y menos alocada, y haber esperado el tren de la mañana siguiente que partía hacia haya, pero no, tenía que haberse dejado llevar por su loco y destrozado corazón que la había impulsado a rentar ese coche de segunda con tal de estar en el hotel cerca de la costa del mediterráneo como se suponía tenía que haber sido, en su noche de bodas, compartiendo ese momento con el hombre que amaba.

Pero en parte ese era el problema, el amor no era recíproco, él nunca la había amado, recordar aquello le dolía demasiado pero no podía evitarlo.

_Flash Back_

_-Mi amor, Bruce ¿estas en casa?- decía Ino entrando en el departamento con dirección a la cocina, dado que nadie había respondido, tal vez Bruce se encontraba aún en la oficina con su padre, el Sr. Harper se dijo; así que le prepararía algo de comer, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a escuchar unas voces provenir de la habitación de su prometido, así que se dirigió hacia allá._

_La puerta estaba entre abierta un poco así que antes de que se decidiera a abrirla escuchó la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo:_

_-Bruce, entonces ya se lo dijiste- escuchó a una voz conocida, pero sabía de donde_

_-No, aún no se lo he dicho, pero mañana hablaré con ella. Le diré que la boda se cancela, por que estoy enamorado de ti- Ino se quedo pasmada, ese era Bruce, pero tal vez había escuchado mal, no era posible, pero la conversación continuaba._

_-Y por supuesto le dirás de una vez que nos casaremos ¿verdad?, por que ella tiene que saberlo primero que nadie._

_-No, ese sería demasiado para ella, con cancelar la boda le haré demasiado daño, no quiero darle otra cosa más para sufrir, ella no se lo merece_

_-Pero yo si me merezco estar esperando como una idiota que te decidas para estar juntos y gritárselo al mundo ¡¿no?!- grito indignada la mujer_

_-No, solo digo que esperemos unas semanas para que se recupere de nuestro rompimiento._

_-¡No! Ni lo pienses, ya he tenido bastante con estar escuchando como todos en el pueblo alaban a "tu hermosa prometida", lo hermosa que será la boda y eso; además de tener que estar ocultándonos para estar juntos – suspiró – Míralo de esta forma, si se lo cuentas de una vez, ella se hará a la idea más rápido, así cuando en unos días lo anunciemos, ella ya lo tomará de manera tranquila._

_-Puede ser pero no estoy seguro que ella…._

_-Mira Bruce o se lo dices tú, o seré yo la que se lo diga_

_-No espera Matsuy, yo mismo se lo diré, solo espera unas semanas más por favor._

_-¡Qué espere Bruce! Es que acaso no me amas – Por supuesto que te amo Matsuy_

_-Entonces díselo – Esta bien, se lo diré, hablaré con ella mañana en el almuerzo_

_-¡Enserio!, te amo Bruce. –Yo también te amo Matsuy_

_Eso fue todo lo que Ino escuchó, salió como pudo con su dolor, sin hacer más ruido, salió del departamento y abordó su pequeño auto asta su casa, entró en ella y se dirigió directo a su habitación donde había llorado toda la noche._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-No lloraré más- se dijo Ino- Ya basta de lamentos, tenía que salir de ahí antes que su situación empeorara, pues el auto había terminado sufriendo una avería, tendría que llamar a la agencia dónde lo había rentado para que vinieran a auxiliarla. Pero entonces se percató que su celular no tenía señal- ahora si que no podría estar peor – pero el destino no pensaba lo mismo, por que justo en ese momento había comenzado a llover de manera torrencial – Genial- se dijo- para colmo esta carretera esta completamente desierta, no habrá persona alguna que pasé ahora con tremenda lluvia se dijo.

****** ********* *********

-¡Eso es imposible! – se escuchó decir a Shikamaru Nara sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio – estas seguro que no se puede hacer nada al respecto- dijo hablando por su celular

-Así es Shika, tu abuela dejó todo muy en claro para que no te libraras de su última voluntad

-Maldición- murmuró – que problemático

-Pero no te preocupes, hay suficientes mujeres en el mundo como para encontrar a la indicada para ser la nueva condesa de Mashbril

-El problema es el tiempo Chouji, tengo 2 meses para estar casado, no creo poder encontrar entonces a una mujer dispuesta a casarse y devolverme la libertad al año, la mayoría intentará sacarme todo el dinero posible y Temari no es una opción.

-Bueno eso es cierto, esa mujer supo como envolver a tu abuela en sus mentiras; si quieres hablaré con los demás para ver que se nos ocurre- ofreció

-Gracias, pero es mejor que solo tú lo sepas, ya encontraré la forma de cumplir la voluntad de mi abuela y deshacerme de Temari de una vez. Cuídate te hablaré luego- y sin más finalizó la llamada.

Temari no se saldría con la suya, por nada del mundo se casaría con ella, su abuela solo había estipulado en su testamento que tenía que casarse, no que tenía que hacerlo con Temari, eso era algo que la propia Temari no había pensado que ocurriría; dado que había engatusado tan bien a su abuela, que le había hecho creer, que él, estaba loco de amor por ella, pero que no se atrevía a declarársele, debido a que lo consideraba un insulto a la memoria de su difunto hermano; pero al parecer su abuela no se había dejado engañar del todo y por eso había dejado libre la decisión de con quién se casaría, siendo que si lo que Temari decía era cierto, entonces Shikamaru se lo pediría enseguida.

Pero claro que eso no era así, por ello Shikamaru tenía que encontrar pronto una mujer que pudiera fungir por un año ser su esposa y después terminar el trato de manera pacífica y sin dar un centavo más de lo que se pagaría por sus servicios prestados.

-Shikamaru, veo que sigues aquí, creí que después de lo del testamento, saldrías a arreglar todo para nuestra boda- dijo una hermosa mujer rubia, de esbelta figura y con una sonrisa calculadora en el rostro

-No entiendo por que dices que haría eso Temari- respondió Shikamaru- asta donde tengo entendido, mi abuela solo dejo estipulado que tenía que casarme en 2 meses para poder heredar el título y el castillo familiar

-Claro, pero tu abuela quería que fuera conmigo querido, dijo Temari depositando sus manos en los hombros de Shikamaru

-Pues sí, ese era tu plan desde un principio no, por fin quedarte con todo el dinero de la familia Nara, tal como lo habías planeado desde que te casaste con mi hermano, Y por eso mismo lo mataste, no- dijo Shikamaru levantándose de su silla y al tiempo que se quitaba de encima las manos de esa arpía.

-Eso nunca hubiese pasado, si tu te hubiese casado conmigo desde un principio Shikamaru, tampoco habría muerto nuestro hijo- grito

-De verdad creías que me lo iba a creer, sin duda alguna era de alguno de tus tantos amantes, y mi hermano el blanco fácil después que comprobaste que yo no caería en tu trampa

-Bueno si, pero hiciste que no me dejara nada de su herencia, con eso te hubiera dejado en paz

-Si como no, por unos meses, hasta que te acabaras todo el dinero y regresaras para sacar más

-¡Eres un cerdo despreciable Shikamaru Nara!!!- grito furiosa Temari al tiempo que lanzaba hacia él, un jarrón que se encontraba en la mesita de té.

Shikamaru lo esquivó y el florero fue a dar a la pared partiéndose en mil pedazos y dejando las flores y el agua regadas en el suelo.

-Más te vale que cuando regrese te hayas largado de mi casa Temari, no quiero verte más aquí entendiste- dijo Shikamaru saliendo de su despacho. Bajó las escaleras con dirección a su convertible negro aparcado en la entrada del palacio familiar, subió a este y arrancó a toda velocidad fuera de ahí, no soportaba estar cerca de la mujer que había hecho tanto daño a su familia; ya encontraría la forma de casarse pronto para evitar que el castillo callera en malas manos y poder librarse por fin de esa maldita mujer.

Tomo la vieja carretera que uní al castillo al pueblo más cercano, con un gran cuidado, dado que la lluvia hacía más difícil el camino, pero sin duda cuando el castillo figurara como suyo, mandaría a arreglarla inmediatamente; mientras más se acercaba logró vislumbrar lo que parecía ser un auto parado justo en medio de la carretera, así que comenzó a sonar el claxon, para que se quitara del camino, pero nada - Que demonios- Dijo Shikamaru, al tiempo que frenaba de manera estrepitosa el auto para no llegar a estrellarse con el otro, de manera que quedo justo aun lado de este.

Quien hubiese sido el imbécil que estaba en ese auto se las pagaría muy caro, se dijo. Pero al salir de su auto y antes de que siquiera dijera palabra, salió del auto destartalado una hermosa rubia de larga melena, que se estaba empapando con la lluvia, de manera que dejaba ver aquello que se ocultaba tras el delgado abrigo que llevaba encima.

Shikamaru sonrió. Tal vez después de todo algo había hecho bien en su vida, pues se le estaba ofreciendo la solución a sus problemas.

**Que tal este es mi primer finc de esta pareja, q es una de mis favoritas, espero sus review para cualquier comentario o sugerencia.**

**Gracias por leerla de antemano, nos vemos en el siguiente finc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LA PROPUESTA.**

Bueno, al parecer no tenía tan mala suerte- se dijo Ino, al ver el convertible negro que estaba al lado de su auto, quien sea que estuviera en ese auto de seguro que le echaba un poco de ayuda para volver al pueblo; entonces se percató que alguien salía del auto enseguida, que tonta tenía que presentarse si quería que le ayudaran, así que salió del auto decidida presentarse a su futuro salvador.

Pero claro que se sorprendió ante la imagen de su "salvador" era realmente atractivo, era moreno, de facciones duras con un toque sensual y tenía una cabellera negra atada en una cola, de verdad era todo un adonis. Pero que estaba pensando- se recriminó, si seguía ahí sin hablar pensaría que era una loca y se alejaría de ahí, pero bueno, al parecer el estaba igual, pues la miraba fijamente, daba igual, se dijo y decidió hablar por fin.

-Um… hola, de verdad que es un alivio que estés por aquí sabes, mi auto esta muerto- bien no sabía que más decir, esa mirada suya que parecía estar examinándola la ponía nerviosa.

Vaya así que también tenía una melodiosa voz incluido en el paquete, esa sí que era una sorpresa. – Eso pude notarlo, pero habría que ser muy tonto si se sale con esta lluvia en un auto como el tuyo- entonces observo como los labios de la chica se fruncían de manera graciosa y sus ojos despedía enojo total.

-Sí, pero resulta que cuando salí no estaba lloviendo, además, este era el único auto que les quedaba en la agencia de renta de automóviles- respondió Ino enojada

-Eso es todavía peor, porque deberías haberte dado cuenta que este cacharro no llegaría demasiado lejos- listo la tenía completamente enojada

-No pensé mucho en ello….- admitió Ino- es que debería estar en estos momentos en la costa del mediterráneo- se escuchó débilmente

-Entonces estas de apuración- se escuchó- espero que tu novio sepa esperarte- dijo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al coche para revisar el motor- esta cosa esta muerta, es claro que debió haber pensado más, y llevarte con él, así estarían juntos ahora – maldición, debería haber tomado en cuenta esa posibilidad, era seguro que tendría a alguien esperando por ella.

La insinuación de que ella era una mujer demasiado importante como para no perderla la hizo sentirse emocionada, emoción que desapareció al recordar que no, lo era, porque de haberlo sido Bruce no la habría usado para que Matsuy se decidiera por él.

-No, yo... esto…no tengo novio, tenía prometido – dijo por fin, lo último en un susurro, demonios porque había dicho aquello, que no lo hubiese escuchado rogo Ino.

Sus últimas palabras hicieron que asomara una sonrisa en la boca de Shikamaru. Así que, después de todo estaba sola, bien solo tenía que saber que había pasado con ese "prometido", entonces su plan aun podía funcionar se dijo, solo tenía que actuar con precaución.

-Bien, pero tendrás a alguien que necesites avisar no- dijo Shikamaru

-Nadie que pueda ayudarme en estos momentos, mi familia vive en Inglaterra, además no tengo señal en esta carretera

-Bueno, como es obvio que necesitas ayuda, será mejor que te metas a mi coche- decía Shikamaru al tiempo que cerraba la tapa del motor y se acercaba a los asientos traseros, donde estaban sus maletas- yo meteré tu equipaje, sube- ordenó.

-Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no tienes que ser tan mandón sabes- contesto Ino, es que el tipo tenía que mejorar sus modales

Shikamaru se detuvo con las maletas en las manos- Bueno, si no te parece como decido ofrecerte ayuda será mejor que dejemos todo como esta-dijo al tiempo que soltaba las maletas y se acercaba a su coche. A ver si así era más agradecida con él, si quería que su plan fuera factible tenía que tenerla manejable.

Ino se quedo estupefacta, pero que se creía ese tipejo, está bien que le estuviera ayudando, pero no tenía por qué tratarla así, pero igual, no podía desaprovechar esta ayuda, quién sabía cuánto tardaría en volver a pasar otro coche.

-Espero que tengas suerte- se escucho decir al tipo- la necesitaras, porque esta carretera no es de uso público- se subió a su coche y encendió el motor.

Ino se alarmó, eso quería decir que no tendría más ayuda que la que ése tipo le ofrecía, tenía que dejar su orgullo de lado, porque si no quién sabía lo que pasaría si se quedaba. Así que sin más se interpuso en el camino del convertible negro y gritó- ¡lo siento, de verdad!- y levantó las manos para detenerle.

Sí, había caído, se dijo Shikamaru al detener el coche, se bajó del auto y pronunció- Bien, pero ahora tendrás que apurarte a subir- y se encamino a donde había dejado las maletas, las levantó y subió a su coche. Ino se apresuró a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.

Shikamaru puso el auto en marcha de vuelta al camino por donde había llegado, lo que hizo a Ino espantarse, se suponía que la llevaría de vuelta al pueblo.

-Espera un momento, el, pueblo está del lado contrario

-Y quién dijo que vamos al pueblo

-Pero si tú dijiste que este camino no es de uso público-entonces su rostro mostro enojo- a menos que me hayas mentido

-No, este camino de verdad es privado, pero no para mí-dijo sin despegar su vista del camino

Ino ahora si no entendía nada, no era de uso público, pero el sí que tenía derecho a pasar, Shikamaru notó su confusión y decidió decirle la verdad

-Este camino pertenece solo a los miembros de mi familia, nadie más puede usarlo, dado que lleva directo al castillo Mashbril; así que despreocúpate no pienso raptarte o algo parecido.

-oh... así que un castillo, lo siento yo… no... quería, es solo que no te conozco... y yo…

-Relájate, entiendo, soy un completo desconocido, así que es normal que desconfíes de mí. Soy Shikamaru Nara- dijo al tiempo que con una sonrisa en sus labios fijaba su mirada en ella. Dios esa sonrisa la había dejado sin aliento, pero que pensaba, tenía que centrarse en lo que decía.

-Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto- respondió con otra sonrisa- así que, vamos a tu castillo eh.

-Así es, bueno no es mío aun, pero lo será en cuanto resuelva un problemilla

-Qué, ¿herencia con condiciones?- dijo Ino de broma, pero el rostro serio de Shikamaru le dio a saber lo contrario

-Vaya que lista, sí, eso es, mi abuela dejó estipulado en su testamento que tenía que casarme en menos de 2 meses para poder hacerme con el título y el castillo familiar

-Vaya un título, pero por qué dejar esa condición del matrimonio, lo siento, no tienes que decirme si no quieres- dijo al tiempo que agitaba sus manos y ponía cara de verdadero arrepentimiento

-no te preocupes, me sirve de desahogo, pues resulta que hay cierta arpía que desea desde hace tiempo que me case con ella para quedarse con la fortuna de la familia, como yo no he caído en sus redes engatusó a mi abuela para hacerle creer que la amaba y ella puso esa condición para que me casara con ella, pero obviamente no lo haré.

-Vaya, eso es muy cruel, pero al menos no te llegaron a usar para luego dejarte por alguien más, eso es más doloroso- dijo Ino adquiriendo un semblante de tristeza.

-¿Eso te paso a ti?-le preguntó Shikamaru- por eso querías llegar a la costa del mediterráneo, por eso ya no tienes un prometido, no- dijo Shikamaru mirándola seriamente y al ver que no deseaba contestar agregó- te serviría desahogarte, sabes

-Bueno, creo que tienes razón, verás- estaba loca de remate de verdad pensaba revelarle su historia- mi prometido me usó… para estar con otra chica, Matsuy, dejó que creyera que me amaba, y a días de la boda me enteré de su engallo, por supuesto que lo dejé inmediatamente, pero eso no evitó que mi corazón saliera lastimado- dijo evitando derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Shikamaru se sintió mal por ella, se notaba que en esa relación ella había puesto todas sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones y ese idiota que había sido su prometido no había sabido valorarla, solo la había visto como un medio para su fin, ese imbécil…..

Pero que juzgaba, si hasta hace unos momentos él tenía casi las mismas intensiones con ella, usarla para lograr su propósito de vengarse de Temari y hacerse con la herencia que le correspondía, ella merecía tener su venganza también, demostrarle a esos dos buitres que ella era mejor que ellos, que se arrepintieran de lo que le habían hecho. Y entonces en ese momento una idea cruzó su mente, la solución perfecta para el problema de ambos, era genial, después de todo era un genio, no.

Detuvo el auto repentinamente, apago el motor, y volteó a ver a Ino:

-Deberías vengarte de ellos- le dijo- hacerles ver que no te afecto en nada, y que de hecho te hicieron un favor enorme.

-Estás loco, no necesito vengarme, solo olvidar.

-No, piénsalo bien, de verdad crees que no merecen sentir lo mismo que tú sentiste, tener un poco de tu mismo dolor.

-Y que es lo que propones entonces- dijo Ino aun no convencida.

-Cásate conmigo- le dijo mirándola de manera intensa- yo obtengo mi herencia y venganza de esa arpía, y tú, te vengas de esos dos, presentándote como la nueva condesa de Mashbril con tu flamante esposo, completamente radiante.

Ino lo pensó, era cierto, ella tenía derecho a mantener un poco de su orgullo, que mejor que hacerles ver que no había significado nada para ella, que de verdad le habían hecho un enorme favor, una deliciosa sensación de poder la embargo, sí, quería que sintieran la misma tortura que ella había sentido.

Esbozando una sonrisa burlona que denotaba su sed de venganza pronunció

- Casémonos.

**Que tal gente, ahora si comienza lo bueno, perdón la tardanza he estado atareada con la escuela (exámenes finales) pero igual espero que les guste y trataré de actualizar pronto. **

**Gracias a los review de: **

**Neith Akemi**

**Sakuraby**

**Kotorii-Chan**

**Hinaka Ishi**

**Totoru **

**Sus review me hacen tener más ganas de escribir, de verdad se los agradezco mucho. Sigan mandando sus comentarios x fas, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Deberías vengarte de ellos- le dijo- hacerles ver que no te afecto en nada, y que de hecho te hicieron un favor enorme._

_-Estás loco, no necesito vengarme, solo olvidar._

_-No, piénsalo bien, de verdad crees que no merecen sentir lo mismo que tú sentiste, tener un poco de tu mismo dolor._

_-Y que es lo que propones entonces- dijo Ino aun no convencida._

_-Cásate conmigo- le dijo mirándola de manera intensa- yo obtengo mi herencia y venganza de esa arpía, y tú, te vengas de esos dos, presentándote como la nueva condesa de Mashbril con tu flamante esposo, completamente radiante. _

_Ino lo pensó, era cierto, ella tenía derecho a mantener un poco de su orgullo, que mejor que hacerles ver que no había significado nada para ella, que de verdad le habían hecho un enorme favor, una deliciosa sensación de poder la embargo, sí, quería que sintieran la misma tortura que ella había sentido._

_Esbozando una sonrisa burlona que denotaba su sed de venganza pronunció _

_- Casémonos._

****** ********* ********* ******* ********

**INICIANDO EL PLAN.**

Ino respiro profundamente por quinta vez desde que entraron en los terrenos del castillo de la familia de "Shika"(como le había dicho que lo llamara de ahora en adelante), no se sentía tan segura de su decisión, ahora que estaban a punto de comenzar con aquella venganza, y es que cuando aceptó aquél trato, se había dejado envolver en las palabras de Shikamaru y la sed de venganza le habían nublado el juicio, ya se arrepentía de ese trato, por Dios, ¿cómo le decía que mejor lo pensarán de nuevo?

Shikamaru notó su nerviosismo cuando detuvo el auto en la entrada del castillo y volteó a mirarla, debía decir algo para que no se fuera arrepentir.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, sé que esto puede parecer algo difícil, pero valdrá la pena cuando veas a esas sabandijas revolviéndose de la vergüenza cuando te vean llegar con tu nueva identidad, y sobre todo gracias por ayudarme a mí con mis problemas-dijo enfatizando con una sonrisa de total agradecimiento

-No es nada, sólo que estoy algo nerviosa-suspiro- es que no suelo ser muy buena mintiendo, temo que lleguen a darse cuenta de nuestra farsa-entonces Shikamaru hizo algo que la sorprendió, tomo su mano entre la suya y le dio un beso delicado en ella.

-No temas, para eso estoy aquí, somos un equipo ahora ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Ino aun sorprendida

-Bueno tenemos que entrar- le dijo soltando su mano- recuerda lo que hablamos antes, tenemos que parecer de verdad una pareja-dijo sacando algo de su bolsillo, era un dije de oro- esto a pertenecido a mi familia por generaciones, por favor date la vuelta para ponértelo

-Pero, no puedo es muy valioso e importante para ti, no estoy segura de…

-Esto tiene que verse real así que lo llevarás, entendido- le interrumpió Shikamaru una vez se lo puso. Ino decidió no discutir más aquello.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo saliendo del auto – bueno, entonces se supone que nos conocimos en uno de tus viajes a Inglaterra cuando yo estaba en una convención de floristería, me invitaste a comer, la pasamos bien, nos dimos nuestros correos y desde entonces chateábamos todo el tiempo, hasta que te conté que me casaba y tú, deprimido ante la idea de perderme comenzaste a ser menos frecuente en tus correos...

-Oye, tampoco tienes que ser tan drástica-respondió saliendo también del auto y dirigiéndose hacia ella- yo no soy débil, así que no será creíble

-Bueno, si quieres que esto de verdad funcione, tienes que tener en cuenta, que cuando uno está enamorado no piensa, el amor te transforma en un completo idiota, así que créeme, será creíble- dijo mirándolo fastidiada por la interrupción- como sea, terminaste enviándome un último e-mail días antes de mi boda, en el que expresabas los sentimientos que tenías hacia mí, y la tristeza que tenías al perderme definitivamente, pero que deseabas que fuera feliz; pero entonces me di cuenta que en realidad yo correspondía ese amor y cancele mi compromiso.

-Claro, y tomaste los boletos de tu luna de miel, viajaste hasta Italia tan solo para decirme en persona cuanto me amas, nos reencontramos y entonces decidí no perderte de nuevo y te propuse matrimonio, y por eso mismo, nos casaremos tan apresuradamente-dijo deteniéndose a su lado.

En qué momento había llegado a ella, no lo sabía, pero ahora que lo tenía ante ella era algo intimidante –Oye, ten en cuenta que tengo familia, no quiero meterlos en esta farsa, así que hagámoslo de manera discreta.

-No creo que sea posible-le respondió acercándose más – porque para que se vea real, tienen que estar. O no crees que sería sospechosos que los padres de la novia no se presentaran- dijo al tiempo que la aprisionaba entre su pecho y el auto- Temaria no es nada tonta, se daría cuenta enseguida, que esto es un engaño; así que hazte a la idea.

Ino se sintió súbitamente asustada, y es que tenerlo así de cerca, oliendo su fragancia para después del afeitado, su aroma masculino y esa boca que prometía el cielo eran tan tentadores… ¡momento¡¡pero que estaba pensando, él era un hombre arrogante, y solamente estaban juntos para ayudarse mutuamente!

-Ni creas que me intimidas un poco con esa arrogancia tuya- le dijo presionando su dedo índice en su pecho (un pecho bastante firme había que recalcar)- se supone que somos compañeros en esto, así que las decisiones no las tomamos "nosotros", entendido-dijo mirándolo desafiante a los ojos, pero los desvió por unos segundos y al volver reflejaban algo extraño, como ¿rabia?

Shikamaru escuchaba divertido la amenaza de su "compañera", realmente se veía hermosa cuando se enojaba, era tan sexy, y su dedo presionando su pecho le provocaba imágenes nada decentes; pero entonces se percató que alguien abría las puertas del castillo. Temari se acercaba en ese momento a ellos, así que no pensó en lo que hacía tan solo actúo por instinto, y así de la nada, viendo a Ino, la besó.

Pero qué demonios… pensó Ino, en un instante estaban discutiendo y al siguiente ¡él la besaba! Y justo en ese momento presionaba sus labios con su lengua insistiendo en que los abriera, ella no cedería, pero entonces vio en sus ojos una amenaza explicita que le sugería que era mejor que lo hiciera, y lo hizo, su lengua invadió su boca con avidez y en un instante el beso pasó a ser realmente apasionado, iniciando un calor en el cuerpo de Ino que comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo y….

-¡Ump! ¡Ump!- se escuchó con insistencia – Que no piensas saludar Shikamaru- entonces el beso se terminó e Ino volteó a donde se dirigía la voz que los había interrumpido. Frente a ellos se encontraba una rubia despampanante de esbelta figura vestida con una prenda realmente cara y con una sonrisa hipócrita en el rostro.

-Ah, Temari, sigues aquí- respondió de lo más natural Shikamaru apartando su vista de Ino, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que le hizo comprender que su plan iniciaba ahora.

-Sí, pensé que necesitarías compañía para estar en el castillo-dijo ignorando a Ino por completo

-Bueno, pues yo recuerdo haberte dicho claramente que te fueras de mi casa- respondió, colocando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ino – pero si eso era toda tu preocupación, puedes estar más tranquila, ya tengo con quién compartir mi valioso tiempo - dijo al tiempo que presionaba más a Ino hacia él.

-Ump… de verdad crees que "esta" me puede intimidar, no es nada, te aburrirá en unos días y volverás a mi enseguida, eso es algo que no puedes evitar querido- dijo posando su mano en su rostro

-Pues que curioso, porque creó que estas equivocada "querida"-interrumpió Ino en ese momento, tocando el dije que colgaba de su cuello- Shika y yo, estamos muy bien juntos; y si no porque soy yo quién lleva "esto"-dio vueltas al dije- y no tú.

La tal Temari miro directo al dije que Ino tocaba con insistencia y con una inmensa rabia miró a Shikamaru.

-¡Cómo es posible que esta tipa tenga el dije de los Nara!

-Por favor Temari, no te atrevas a seguir insultando a Ino de esa manera- respondió mirándola amenazadoramente- y bueno, como debes de saber el dije de mi familia se ha dado desde hace generaciones a la mujer que el heredero de los Nara elige como su esposa

-Pero como…. Ah ya veo, con qué quieres hacerme creer que de verdad no te casaras conmigo eh, pues déjame decirte, que para perdonarte cuando regreses a mí, tendrás que suplicar querido

-Creó que aquí, la única que no entiende lo que pasa eres tú "querida"-dijo Ino entrando de nuevo en la conversación, acercándose a Temari, si esa mujer creía que podía intimidarla, estaba muy equivocada; Ino Yamanaka no se amedrentaba con unas cuantas palabras y miraditas.

Así que para sorpresa de las dos personas que estaban ahí, Ino prosiguió- Shika y yo nos vamos a casar, te parezca a ti o a cualquiera, la verdad no me importa; así que si nos permites –dijo regresando con Shikamaru y agarrándolo de la mano tiró de él con dirección a la entrada del castillo, pasando al lado de Temari – tengo un nuevo hogar que conocer. Vamos Shika, quiero que me muestres cada rincón de nuestro futuro hogar.

Shikamaru no podía dejar de estar sorprendido ante la actuación de Ino, pero como pudo respondió –Claro amor, todo lo que quieras- y caminó con ella a la entrada del castillo y volteando un momento hacia donde Temari agregó- No te preocupes por tus cosas, enseguida le pido a las doncellas que te las traigan a tu coche; ah por cierto, no esperes que te enviemos invitación de la boda.

y sin más, estrechó a Ino de la cintura y se encaminaron juntos para entrar en el castillo, dejando a una Temari completamente indignada, que echaba fuego por los ojos. Pero eso no se quedaría así, Shikamaru Nara lamentaría haberse metido en sus planes, y por supuesto que esa chiquilla estúpida también pagaría su insulto.

Una vez dentro del castillo Shikamaru e Ino voltearon a verse a los ojos, con una alegríapunzante en sus miradas, duraron así unos segundos, siendo Shikamaru quién rompiera el silencio que los había envuelto.

-Bueno, para ser alguien que no miente en su vida, esa fue una magnífica actuación- dijo estrechándola, no puedo creer que la dejaste hecha una fiera, ¡de verdad eres maravillosa!

-Gracias, pero creó que fue mi orgullo lo que me hizo actuar de esa manera- dijo riéndose- no iba a dejar que me tratara como una cosa inservible, te equivocas si crees que soy una mujer débil que necesita ser rescatada todo el tiempo Shikamaru

-Si ya me lo has dejado muy claro mujer problemática, gracias por eso, se que tal vez sea muy difícil para ti, pero ahora sé que lograremos nuestro objetivo.

-Ump, ump, excelencia Nara.

Ino y Shikamaru se separaron y miraron a la dirección de la interrupción, un hombre algo mayor vestido con un traje de mayordomo esperaba impasible por delante de una puerta que parecía conducir a la cocina

-Barthom tan eficiente como siempre, Ino Barthom es el mayordomo de Mashbril.

-Un honor conocerlo Barthom-dijo Ino con una sonrisa

-El honor es mío señorita, me halagan sus palabras, excelencia.

-Nada que no te merezcas, pero bueno, hazme el favor de avisar a las doncellas que empaquen las cosas de la en sus maletas y las lleven a su coche, ya que al parecer nos deja para siempre.

-Así se hará excelencia - dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación y dispuesto a retirarse, cuando Shikamaru lo detuvo

-Y por favor, también pide que arreglen los aposentos de la habitación azul para mi prometida-dijo tomando la mano de Ino para depositar un beso en ella

El mayordomo algo sorprendido al escuchar estas palabras, pero logró recomponerse a tiempo- claro excelencia, por favor-dijo dirigiéndose a Shikamaru e Ino- déjenme ser el primero que tenga el honor de felicitarlos por maravillosa noticia, sus padres estarían muy orgullosos y felices excelencia.

-Gracias Barthom, tus palabras me hacen feliz e igual a mi prometida, por favor también te pido que mandes té y aperitivos a mi habitación. Comprenderás que estamos empapados y necesitamos cambiar nuestras ropas.

-Claro excelencia, ¿desea que se lleve ropa limpia de la señorita a su habitación?

-Si por favor Barthom, sus maletas se encuentran en mi coche, manda por ellas e instalan sus cosas en la habitación.

-Así será excelencia- y sin más el mayordomo se retiró para cumplir el pedido de Shikamaru.

Mientras subían las escaleras con destino a la habitación de Shikamaru, Ino no pudo evitar comentar

-Con estas atenciones, entiendo porqué eres tan mandón, solo tienes que pedir lo que deseas y en unos instante lo tienes.

-Bueno, ya veremos cómo te sientes al respecto después de unos días, recibiendo las mismas atenciones; después de todo, eres la maravilla del momento.

-Por qué dices eso- pregunto Ino

-Por qué, soy algo así como un soltero incasable, así que ahora que todo el personal del castillo se entere que hubo una mujer capaz de amarrarme no perderán tiempo en desear conocerte y tratarte de maravilla; pues ahora serás la futura _contessa_ _de __Mashbril__._

Ino no pudo dejar de pensar, ante estas palabras, que esta odisea a la que se habían embarcado sería realmente interesante.

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**_

_**Muy bien, espero que disfruten del nuevo capítulo, apenas iniciarán las aventuras de esta pareja.**_

_**Agradezco muchísimo todos los finc de las personas que han leído la historia, espero actualizar con mayor rapidez el prox. Cap. así que no se desesperen o.k. nos leeemos luego.**_

_**Chaito. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_-Con estas atenciones, entiendo porqué eres tan mandón, solo tienes que pedir lo que deseas y en unos instante lo tienes._

_-Bueno, ya veremos cómo te sientes al respecto después de unos días, recibiendo las mismas atenciones; después de todo, eres la maravilla del momento._

_-Por qué dices eso- pregunto Ino_

_-Por qué, soy algo así como un soltero incasable, así que ahora que todo el personal del castillo se entere que hubo una mujer capaz de amarrarme no perderán tiempo en desear conocerte y tratarte de maravilla; pues ahora serás la futura contessa de __Mashbril__._

_Ino no pudo dejar de pensar, ante estas palabras, que esta odisea a la que se habían embarcado sería realmente interesante._

*********** ******************** *************

**¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?**

Después de recorrer el pasillo llegaron a la habitación de su _eccelenza _Shikamaru, al entrar se encontró con un amplio salón que estaba exquisitamente amueblado, con un balcón, a su derecha había una puerta que conducía a la habitación; a la que Shikamaru la guió, en esta se encontraba una enorme y cómoda cama, con sabanas color perla y un sinfín de fotos posiblemente de su familia.

-¿Entonces qué me dices de la casa?

-Bueno me parece que es hermosa, tiene un estilo muy antiguo que te…. Atrapa. ¿No crees?

-Bueno a mí me gusta porque a pesar de verse como tú dices "muy antiguo" es cómodo, no sé como hogareño, siempre estuve aquí con mi familia, así que eso tal vez, haga que sea valioso para mí

-Si, tienes razón, tal vez sea eso. Pero bueno- dijo mientras se secaba el rostro con la toalla que le había dado Shikamaru- entonces este es tu dormitorio.

-Sí, tal vez no tenga muchos cambios, es que ya no paso aquí tanto tiempo como antes

-Aun así se ve… lindo

-Gracias, pero creo que ese, es un término muy poco masculino

-Eso quién lo dice

-Es algo obvio, eso es más bien un término femenino, pregúntale a quién quieras

Ino estaba a punto de argumentar algo en contra pero justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Pase- dijo Shikamaru- y en respuesta entró el mayordomo Barthom

-Disculpe la interrupción su excelencia, solo venía para informarle que la habitación de la señorita ya esta lista _conte_

_-Gracias _Barthom_,_ puedes retirarte- anunció Shikamaru y el mayordomo se retiro con una ligera reverencia cerrando la puerta consigo.

-Bueno, tal parece que ya me tengo que ir, así que dejaremos esta discusión para más tarde- dijo Ino mientras se dirigía a la puerta- pero no quiere decir que me dé por vencida, entendiste.

-Lo entendí, pero igual, no creas que me ganaras, mujer problemática

Ino se disgusto por las últimas palabras pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez, ya que deseaba bañarse de una vez y quitarse la suciedad que sentía, después de estar viajando.

-Oye, y ¿sabes a donde te diriges?-dijo Shikamaru burlonamente; pero entonces Ino se puso colorada, pues él tenía razón, no tenía idea de cómo llegar a los aposentos que se le habían asignado.

-Bueno como mi anfitrión deberías tener la educación de decirme donde se encuentran mis aposentos

-Claro, pero fuiste tú la que se apresuró a retirarse- le respondió Shikamaru parándose también- pareciera como si me tuvieras miedo- terminó de decir.

Ino no tenía como refutar a aquello, pues la verdad es que le incomodaba de alguna manera estar a solas con él, y no porque fuera un mal tipo, si no por que cuando se quedaban solos como al conocerse e idear su plan de venganza se sentía de una manera extraña, que no sabía cómo explicarlo.

Así que sin más, Ino se acerco a donde estaba parado Shikamaru, esperándola para llevarla a la habitación donde dormiría

-Bueno ya dime a dónde dirigirme

-Iremos por acá- le dijo a Ino, señalando una puerta que parecía estar cerrada al lado

-De verdad iremos por allá- preguntó Ino – por qué no parece…

-No confías en mí, vamos, ya no estés poniendo peros o te enfermeras si sigues sin ducharte y cambiarte de ropas

Ino le siguió aun no convencida y Shikamaru abrió la puerta con una llave que saco de quien sabe dónde, y entonces Ino se percató que habían entrado a otra sala que parecía más femenina por los colores pasteles que la decoraban.

-Bueno, esta sala pertenece a tus aposentos, hace algún tiempo que no ha sido usada, pero no por ello creas que no esta cuidada.

Ino ni siquiera puso importancia a sus palabras y comenzó a explorar la habitación detalle a detalle, y es que estaba exquisitamente amueblada y decorada con cosas hermosas y detalles igualmente hermosos.

-Bueno, como al parecer te ha gustado tanto la habitación, te dejo para que te cambies, la cena se servirá a las 8 para que estés lista, entonces vendré por ti para bajar juntos al comedor

-Claro, gracias por todo

-Gracias también a ti, después de todo, esto es para beneficio de ambos – y sin más se marchó de la habitación por la misma puerta por la que habían ingresado anteriormente.

Una vez sola Ino se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba su ropa y después de elegir la ropa que se pondría para la cena, se metió al baño para darse la ducha que deseaba desde hace un rato.

Shikamaru entró en la habitación de Ino faltando 15 minutos a las 8, tal como le había dicho. Pasó al salón y comenzó a llamarla por su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que decidió entrar a la habitación y comprobar si ya estaba lista para la cena.

Al entrar en la habitación se percató de que aún no estaba lista, pues ante él, estaba Ino con solo la ropa interior puesta, un lindo conjunto de lencería negra, se encontraba cantando con el frasco de desodorante como micrófono, y todavía no se percataba de su presencia; así que Shikamaru tuvo tiempo suficiente para fijarse en sus espectaculares piernas y en su firme trasero mientras ella se contoneaba tan excitantemente.

Entonces Ino regresó al espejo de su tocador y abriendo los ojos observó a un Shikamaru recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa lobuna, disfrutando totalmente de lo que estaba viendo, en ese momento se percató de todo ¡ella estaba en ropa interior! Así que saliendo de su shock gritó:

-¡Date la vuelta, ahora mismo!- al tiempo que buscaba la bata de baño para cubrirse con ella- ¡que no me escuchaste!

Entonces Shikamaru finalmente se dio la vuelta. – Mira, no tienes por qué culparme de la situación

-A no, claro, es que tú tienes todo el derecho de entrar en habitaciones ajenas cuando quieres ¿no?- dijo Ino poniéndose la bata por fin

-Bueno, es mi casa, así que prácticamente si tengo derecho, - respondió- pero sobre todo tengo modales, estuve llamándote y como no obtuve respuesta decidí ver si no tenías problemas con algo- terminó de decir al tiempo que se volvía para verla

-Mira tú que acomedido, todo un caballero- le dijo enojada

-Pues sí, lo soy, en todo caso si quieres culpar a alguien-dijo sonriendo burlonamente- sería a ti

-Así, según tú, soy culpable,- respondió Ino a la defensiva - porque yo te escuché y decidí ignorarte para que así tuvieras que verte forzado a entrar a mi habitación y ¡me encontraras casi desnuda, así te excitarías tanto que me tomarías en tus brazos y me harías el amor apasionadamente!

-Bueno-dijo Shikamaru acercándose a ella- no había pensado en eso, pero ya que lo mencionas, tal vez es lo que debería hacer

Ino se tensionó al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado, ahora Shika la miraba de una manera demasiado sexy, ¡¿por qué demonios había dicho todo aquello?!

Shikamaru acortó la distancia que los separaba y con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de Ino haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron y fue como si de repente olvidaran todo, su mirada parecía querer devorarla por completo y entonces sus labios se posaron en los suyos, al principió Ino no correspondió el beso, estaba como zombi, observándolo todo, pero sin reaccionar, pero entonces Shikamaru colocó su mano de la barbilla a su cuello con caricias expertas que le hicieron olvidar lo que pasaba y colocó su otra mano en su pelo; así que finalmente Ino correspondió el beso que en un principió fue solo un reto, y que había pasado a ser completamente apasionado y exigente.

Shikamaru la condujo hasta la cama con dosel y la recostó en ella mientras iba retirándole la bata de baño que llevaba puesta, deseaba volver a verla con esa ropa interior y cumplir la fantasía que le habían provocado cuando la había encontrado así, al entrar en la habitación. Arrancársela poco a poco con las manos mientras ella se retorcía de placer, anhelando más.

Ino estaba abrumada por las sensaciones que se habían apoderado de ella, nunca antes había sentido aquello, era algo tan deliciosamente placentero, pero entonces la realidad volvió de golpe, recordó que eso no estaba estipulado en su acuerdo, ellos solo eran dos personas que deseaban venganza; y él estaba haciendo aquello para devolverle el insulto que le había hecho. De manera que empujó a Shikamaru y este calló al otro lado de la cama, se volvió a anudar la bata y se puso de pie alejándose todo lo posible de la cama.

-Mira, perdón por ofenderte, ya entendí que estuvo mal- le dijo sin mirarlo- así que por favor espérame en la sala, estaré lista en unos minutos- y sin esperar respuesta entró de nuevo al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Shikamaru que se encontraba aun en la cama recostado la miró entrar.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?!- se dijo a sí mismo saliendo de la cama y de la habitación y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala con los ojos cerrados.

Pero es que en qué demonios estaba pensando, esa chica estaba ahí para ayudarlo con su venganza, Ino le pedía dinero por ello, entendía en lo que se estaba metiendo, y lo único que quería a cambio era su ayuda con su propia venganza. No entendía por qué se había lanzado sobre ella de esa manera, tal vez fuera la abstinencia en la que se había mantenido desde hace casi 8 meses, seguro que sí.

Así que era mejor que se mantuviera quieto, después de todo el tenía un objetivo que cumplir y de paso tenía que ayudarla a ella con el suyo, así que era mejor que se concentrara en aquello y no volviera a hacer locuras.

Ino salió más tarde completamente arreglada y ya relajada de los sucesos anteriores, así que salió al encuentro de Shikamaru que la esperaba en la sala, se había puesto un vestido negro ajustado con cuello uve.

-Ya podemos ir al comedor- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Claro- respondió abriéndole la puerta para que pasara y saliendo él tras ella, se encaminaron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras, en el transcurso del recorrido hacia el salón Ino se percató que Shikamaru vestía unos pantalones obscuros, un jersey de cachemir de manga larga de color gris y una chaqueta elegante.

Finalmente llegaron al comedor y se sentaron en silencio mientras el servicio les servía la cena

-Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame de tu familia- le pidió Shikamaru

-Bueno, mis padres son dueños de una cadena de florerías en mi pueblo, abrieron la primera tienda después de casarse, a ambos les fascinan las flores y los mensajes que brindan

-¿Y cuanto llevan casados?

-Llevan 29 años felizmente casados, y pareciera que cada día se aman más- dijo sonriendo

-Vaya, eso sí que es mucho tiempo.

-Y que tal tus padres

-Bueno mis padre se amaban, pero…- hizo una pausa – ellos murieron con solo 18 años de casados, en un accidente automovilístico

-Lo siento, eso debió ser terrible para ti…- le dijo Ino, reprimiendo el impulso de pedirle más detalles.

.Sí, pero para mi hermano fue aún peor-le respondió con una sombra surcando sus ojos- él siempre fue un poco más sentimental que yo

-Y que pasó con tu hermano- le preguntó Ino- quiero decir, donde está en estos momentos

-Él murió hace 1 año más o menos - fue su seca respuesta.

-Oh… no lo sabía, pensé que él….

-No tienes que disculparte- le dijo mirándola- y ¿cuando piensas informar a tus padres de la boda?

Ino se dio cuenta del cambio de tema, y se dijo que era mejor dejarlo así, de manera que decidió dejar el tema de su familia para cuando él decidiera importante decírselo.

-La verdad es que pensaba esperar unos días más antes de decírselos

-Entonces no piensas informarles nada de eso ahora que lo llames

-Pues la verdad no- respondió Ino incomoda- es que soy su única hija, y si les cuento que me caso con alguien más a días de terminar mi compromiso, querrán saberlo todo y no estoy segura de estar lista para mentirles.

-Entiendo- dijo Shikamaru asintiendo- pero deberás decirme cuando planeas entonces que vengan, para arreglar todo lo necesario para que mi avión los recoja a ellos y a quien quieras invitar a la boda.

-Bien yo te aviso.

Así la cena terminó e Ino se excuso para retirarse a su habitación a descansar y dejó a Shikamaru solo en el salón disfrutando de una copa de vino.

Al día siguiente Shikamaru pasó toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho ocupado en asuntos de negocio, así que Ino aprovechó para recorrer las habitaciones del castillo una por una, con ayuda de Barthom el mayordomo; y antes de la comida decidió llamar a sus padres.

-Bueno- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-Hola mamá

-¡Ino! Qué bueno que llamaste al fin hija, tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados por ti.

-Lo siento, es que al llegar al hotel estaba tan cansada que dormí demasiado

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas bien, dime que tal tu vuelo y el recorrido- le preguntó su madre algo titubeante

-Estuvo bien, pero creo que algo me ocultas mamá- dijo Ino percibiendo su titubes

-Yo ocultarte algo, claro que no hija- se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

-Mamá sabes que no puedes ocultarme nada

-Tu padre viene, te lo pasaré- le dijo

-No mamá espera yo….- pero fue demasiado tarde

-Ino, mi pequeña ¿estás bien?- se escuchó la voz de su padre

-Sí papá, estoy bien, estoy instalada y todo, solo llamaba para tranquilizarlos.

-Eso está bien, por que irte tu solo hasta ese lugar es algo que sigo considerando peligroso para mi pequeña

-Lo sé, pero estoy bien- dijo con paciencia- papá y que tal las florerías

-Todo está bien por acá- respondió- pero sabes que tengo que hacerte las preguntas que no me dejaste hacerte al irte

-Lo sé- dijo resignada

-¿Por qué te fuiste así, mi pequeña? ¿Por qué, no nos dijiste personalmente, en lugar de esa carta, que te ibas? ¿Y por qué razón terminaste tu compromiso con Braian?

-Ah….- exhalo Ino- son muchas preguntas no crees

-Ino Yamanaka responde a mis preguntas- escuchó a su padre decir

-La respuesta a esas preguntas no puedo decírselas aún, pero te prometo que dentro de poco tú y mamá sabrán por qué actué de esa manera- le respondió- pero te aseguro que era muy importante que yo estuvieran aquí lo más pronto posible. Por eso no pude decírselos en persona, porque seguramente me habrían detenido hasta que les contara todo con lujo de detalles, y no podía perder tiempo.

-Ino sabes que eso no me parece suficiente

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso hasta que te pueda contar todo a ti y a mamá

-Ino debes de saber que….

-Lo siento papá pero debo colgar ya, dale un beso a mi madre y cuídense mucho, les volveré a llamar en unos días más- y sin más que decir colgó el teléfono.

Era mejor esperar, en definitiva tenía que tomar más valor para hablar con sus padres y contarles la mentira que había planeado; sobre todo con la tentación que había tenido de preguntar por él, por Bruce, el hombre que le había partido el corazón y que pagaría por ello dentro de poco, sabría que no debería haberle hecho daño a ella, de eso era algo de lo que se aseguraría.

****************** ********************** *****************

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!**_

_**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, apenas actualizo después de un buen, lo sè, y pido disculpas por ello trataré de ya no hacerlos sufrir.**_

_**Agradezco muchísimo todos los finc de las personas que han leído la historia, espero actualizar con mayor rapidez el prox. Cap. así que no se desesperen o.k. **_

_**Bay. **_

**Review:**

Heart Warrior: Aww! Amé la historia.  
ShikaIno *_*! Me alegro que escribas de ellos :)  
Y esa Temari ¬_¬ qué maldita, ¿¡Mato al hermano de Shika!?  
Ugh.. y ese Bruce, ¡maldita sea! Todos son malos x33 haha  
Besos,Sophie. (NOS PUSO EN SU LISTA DE FAVORITOS)

Neith Akemi: hola  
ya sabes q yo sigo tu fic  
xD esta muy interesante  
ahora, q van a hacer?  
dios, espero ansiosa la conti  
bye bye  
---------

Eiko Hiwatari: k divertido! sobre todo el planxazo k se ha llevado temari por parte de ino  
xD, desde luego ino es una mujer de armas tomar xD. Esta muy entretenida la  
historia espero k actualices pronto  
viva el shika/ino!  
besos

Karina: hola, acabo de leer tu fic y me encanta espero ya lo continues pronto,gracias.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ino sabes que eso no me parece suficiente

-Lo sé, pero tendrás que conformarte con eso hasta que te pueda contar todo a ti y a mamá

-Ino debes de saber que….

-Lo siento papá pero debo colgar ya, dale un beso a mi madre y cuídense mucho, les volveré a llamar en unos días más- y sin más que decir colgó el teléfono.

Era mejor esperar, en definitiva tenía que tomar más valor para hablar con sus padres y contarles la mentira que había planeado; sobre todo con la tentación que había tenido de preguntar por él, por Bruce, el hombre que le había partido el corazón y que pagaría por ello dentro de poco, sabría que no debería haberle hecho daño a ella, de eso era algo de lo que se aseguraría.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: CONTIGO.**

Después de llevar dos días en ese castillo Ino ya había encontrado la manera de entretenerse, leyendo las hojas y viendo las fotos que Shikamaru le había dando el día anterior, en la que relataba las cosas importantes de su vida que como pareja que fingirían ser, tenían que saber el uno del otro, así que igualmente Ino había tenido que escribirle a Shikamaru sobre cosas importantes de su vida que seguro su padre preguntaría a Shika en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

Le había dado las fotos que llevaba consigo para relacionarlas con su familia y que así al menos pareciera que si eran una "pareja". Y después de ello, no había vuelto a ver a Shikamaru, pues se pasaba sus horas entre el despacho y su habitación, de manera que se había pasado su estancia sola desde aquel "incidente" entre ellos.

Y es que ella tampoco deseaba pensar en ese asunto, la manera como la había besado la había hecho sentir una sensación tan… extraña, nunca antes la había llegado a experimentar, como sea se dijo, olvidaría aquello y se pondría a leer las hojas que le había dado Shika, era mejor que estuviera preparada para el inicio de su venganza.

* * *

Shikamaru observaba a su "futura esposa" desde los escalones que llevaban al jardín. Una cálida brisa le agitaba el cuello de la camisa. Estaba sentada en una manta a la sombra de un árbol con mucho follaje. Tenía las piernas cruzadas y el pelo rubio le caía como en cascadas sobre la espalda y llevaba un sencillo vestido color ámbar.

Bajó los escalones hasta llegar al césped y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, obnubilado por su belleza y desconcertado ante el intenso deseo de llegar junto a ella, de volver a tocarla. Tenía un perfil anguloso y elegante, regia y segura de sí, transmitía un matiz de dulzura que encontraba innegablemente atractivo.

"Una chica de buena familia" así la había descrito cuando le había contado a Chouji su relación, tras ella, sobre la manta, había amontonados varios papeles, unos de los cuales estaban sobre su regazo, tal vez los papeles que le había dado con información de su vida. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo que no lo oyó aproximarse.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Shikamaru.

Ella dejó escapar un gritito de sorpresa, y las hojas resbalaron de su regazo cayendo al suelo, alzó la vista y cuando lo vio ahí delante, se puso de pie.

Entonces el notó que iba descalza.

-Buenas tardes- le respondió- lo siento, me has sorprendido.

Al ponerse derecha su pelo espeso y brillante le resbaló por lo hombros cayendo sobre sus pechos turgentes. Entonces le entraron unas ganas tremendas de enredar sus dedos en su pelo, le pediría que partir de ese día no se recogiera el pelo nunca más.

-En ese caso, las disculpas debería pedirlas yo- replicó

-Pensaba que no saldrías de tu despacho nunca- le replicó

-Lo siento- dijo sinceramente- es solo que hay asuntos que he tenido que arreglar.

Sin duda ella tenía derecho a estar enojada con él, después de haberse mantenido encerrado en su despacho por tanto tiempo sin siquiera saludarla por las mañanas.

-¿Por los negocios?- preguntó, y al verlo algo confuso, añadió- el señor Barthom me dijo que diriges una gran empresa.

Aun que era cierto que los negocios le habían mantenido algo ocupado, no era del todo cierto, pues había querido mantener algo de distancia entre ellos después de lo sucedido en su habitación, necesitaba sosegarse antes de volver a estar a solas con ella, y creía que lo había logrado.

-Si lo prefieres- dijo- puedo irme por donde he venido- comento Shikamaru

-No, no, es solo que…- notó su sonrisa burlona – me estas tomando el pelo.

Él asintió.

-Que bien que te dejes ver de nuevo, no creo que tus sirvientes se crean eso de que lo nuestro va enserio, si me dejas sola a la primera oportunidad

-Tienes razón- respondió- lo siento.

- ¿Te estoy molestando?- preguntó Ino al ver que su sonrisa se borraba de su rostro

-Para nada- respondió- solo que tienes razón.

-Sí, bueno pero que se puede hacer, olvídalo.

-Olvidarlo jamás- contestó Shikamaru- Déjame remediar eso.

-A sí, y como planeas hacer eso- dijo Ino retándolo

-Bueno, pienso que hace un día tan bueno que quizás te gustaría dar un paseo por los jardines conmigo.

-Me encantaría pero…- miro alternativamente a Shikamaru y a la casa y finalmente a su reloj, que adornaba su mano izquierda.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Tenía una llamada importante que hacer

-Bueno, en ese caso…. tal vez sea mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento

- ¡No!- grito Ino sorprendiendo a Shikamaru –digo… puedo hacer la llamada más tarde y pasear contigo, si aun quieres- dijo desviando su mirada de Shikamaru

Shikamaru se sorprendió por la repentina alegría que lo invadió cuando Ino dijo aquellas palabras, pero decidió no darle importancia. Así que él sonrió y le tendió su mano, tenía ganas de tocarla otra vez.

-¿Vamos?

Ino vaciló, probablemente porque se sintiera incomoda, pero él no tenía ninguna intención de desperdiciar cualquier momento en que pudiera tocarla, desde lo sucedido en su habitación aquella su primera noche, Shikamaru decidió que la seduciría sutilmente de manera que ella pensara que había sido su idea.

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando a hurtadillas su mano, como si se tratara de una criatura venenosa a punto de atacar, y claro que lo haría, pensó, pero de una manera más placentera.

-Espero que no te parezca inapropiado ir de la mano con tu prometido.

-No exactamente

-¿Te asusto?

-Para nada, vayamos por ese paseo- le dijo tirando de su mano una vez lo tomo por sorpresa.

Su impetuosidad le sorprendía y le indicó que sus planes podrían realizarse en cualquier momento.

Shikamaru se veía muy apuesto con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca lisa abotonada y una chaqueta sport de cachemir color negra, tenía aspecto informal pero caminaba con un aire de grandeza que resultaba casi embriagador.

Dieron un largo paseo por los jardines y por primera vez desde que llego, Ino sintió que podía relajarse, Shikamaru le inspiraba una confianza arrebatadora, de que estando a su lado nada podría pasarle. Caminaron por un césped inmaculado, en dirección a los bosques que bordeaban la propiedad, ninguno había dicho nada desde que iniciaron su paseo, Ino se entretuvo maravillada por el paisaje, tanto que cuando volteó al frente notó que estaban cerca del inicio de un sendero apenas perceptible y estrecho que discurría entre los árboles flanqueado por un espeso matorral.

-Creo que nos hemos pasado de los jardines Shikamaru

-Así es- volteó a verla- me gustaría enseñarte algo, si lo deseas.

-Me encantaría- respondió, con una enorme curiosidad sobre lo que desearía mostrarle.

-Está abandonado, así que mira por dónde vas- él tiro de ella para que le siguiera, el bosque pareció engullirlos, transportándolos a un mundo tranquilo lleno de vegetación; en el que ni siquiera el sol podía penetrar el tupido dosel de hojas suspendido encima de sus cabezas.

Shikamaru siguió caminando e Ino le seguía detrás, cuanto más iban descendiendo se podía captar el ruido de una corriente de agua, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un claro, en el que un burbujeante arroyo dividía el bosque en dos, como una escena sacada de un cuento.

-¡Esto es hermoso!- dijo aun maravillada

-Mi hermano y yo jugábamos aquí cuando éramos niños- explicó soltándole la mano- lo teníamos prohibido, y eso lo hacía más apetecible, nos escabullíamos de nuestra institutriz y pasábamos horas explorando el lugar- le contó, con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios con un aura de nostalgia en sus palabras.

Ino llegó hasta la orilla del arroyo, se quitó sus sandalias e introdujo sus pies al agua helada.

-¿Estaban muy unidos?

-Sí, pero cuando tuvimos la mala suerte de conocer a Temari, todo cambio- dijo acercándose a ella- nos volvimos como dos desconocidos

-¿Porqué?- quiso saber.

-Porque para Temari el dinero es primordial, no le pareció importante como conseguirlo, si no tenerlo a toda costa y más si tenía un titulo noble incluido. Así que cuando decidí terminar lo nuestro, ella ideo un plan para atraparme…- se sentó a su lado- ella se embarazó- le confesó

Ino se quedo sorprendida, si ella había estado embarazada ¿Qué había sido del bebé?

-Será mejor que regresemos- dijo Shikamaru, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ino le miró, su respuesta cortante y el brillo frío de su mirada le dieron un escalofrío, al parecer ese era un tema que no debía tocar de momento; tal vez una vez que se conocieran bien, él le contaría aquello que lo había llevado a perder a su hermano y lo que había pasado con el bebé y con Temari para que la odiara como lo hacía.

Shikamaru le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y volvieron juntos al castillo tomados de la mano, con un silencio entre ellos después de aquél momento compartido, Ino se dijo, que haría lo necesario para lograr que hubiera confianza entre ellos, de manera que pudiera ayudarlo con ese enorme pesar que cargaba en su alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Ino se quedo sorprendida, si ella había estado embarazada ¿Qué había sido del bebé?

-Será mejor que regresemos- dijo Shikamaru, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ino le miró, su respuesta cortante y el brillo frío de su mirada le dieron un escalofrío, al parecer ese era un tema que no debía tocar de momento; tal vez una vez que se conocieran bien, él le contaría aquello que lo había llevado a perder a su hermano y lo que había pasado con el bebé y con Temari para que la odiara como lo hacía.

Shikamaru le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y volvieron juntos al castillo tomados de la mano, con un silencio entre ellos después de aquél momento compartido, Ino se dijo, que haría lo necesario para lograr que hubiera confianza entre ellos, de manera que pudiera ayudarlo con ese enorme pesar que cargaba en su alma.

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: LLAMADA.**

Ino se encontraba alzando las últimas cosas en su maleta, tomando nota de no olvidar nada, ya que pasaría algún tiempo antes de volver a ese hermoso castillo, pues según Shikamaru deseaba hacerle algunas reparaciones, además de que una vez se hiciera público su compromiso, según él, no podrían hacer nada sin que los estuvieran vigilando, de manera que tendrían que pasar un buen tiempo en la ciudad.

_**Flash Back**_

Shikamaru e Ino se encontraban terminando de comer, en medio de una plática trivial, ya que después de aquel paseo por el bosque parecía que su relación de socios se había afianzado; claro que a pesar de eso aun había cosas que Shikamaru no le contaba, pero que Ino esperaba pronto cambiara, en medio de esos pensamientos Shikamaru la interrumpió:

-Te aviso que ya hice el papeleo necesario para casarnos en 1 semana, por lo que mañana mismo partiremos a la ciudad

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó Ino sorprendida

-Sí- respondió- recuerda que no tengo mucho tiempo para casarme y arreglar lo del testamento de mi abuela, además de que Temari debe estar preparando algo- dijo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa- no puedo estar a la ligera con esa mujer de por medio.

-Sí, tienes razón, lo había olvidado.

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿ya hablaste con tus padres?- le preguntó

Ino se exaltó, había estado postergando aquél asunto desde que había llamado a sus padres a su llegada, no había querido mentirles aún, pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el asunto.

-Ino escuchaste lo que te pregunté- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-Yo… bueno es que…

-No lo has hecho aún, no es cierto- dijo tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino

-No…- le respondió agachando su cabeza

-Mira Ino, no sé por qué no lo has hecho, pero recuerda que somos un equipo en esto, así que si no haces tú parte, no podremos avanzar en esto.

-Lo sé, pero aun no sabía cómo abordar el asunto con ellos- le dijo levantando su rostro- pero tienes razón, hasta ahora tú has realizado todos los movimientos necesarios, así que llego el momento de hacer mi parte, hablaré con ellos en este momento- dijo parándose

-Espera- dijo Shikamaru parándose hacia ella

-Que pasa

-Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que les dirás

-Lo olvidé- dijo apenada

-Está bien, solo tienes que saber que arregle la fecha de viaje de tus padres para el martes, así llegaran para la fiesta del compromiso el jueves.

-Vaya si que estuviste ocupado arreglando todo- dijo Ino sorprendida de que ya todo estuviera listo

-Bueno, en mi mundo no puedes darte el lujo de perder tiempo para actuar. Como sea, diles que solo lleguen al aeropuerto en la taquilla de vuelos privados y ahí les proporcionarán todo lo que necesiten para su llegada a Italia.

-Claro- dijo volviendo a caminar fuera del comedor- entonces les diré a mis padres que arreglen todo lo necesario para conocer a su futuro "yerno" italiano.

-Espero que te vaya bien con eso- le dijo con una sonrisa

-No puede irme peor de lo que te irá a ti cuando mi padre llegue para conocerte- dijo riendo con malicia.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Shikamaru curioso.

-Nada- dijo saliendo del comedor- lo sabrás cuando lo conozcas.

* * *

Ino marcó el número de la casa de sus padres y suspiró mientras se escuchaba el timbre de la llamada, esperando a que sus padres contestaran pronto.

-Bueno- se escucho finalmente en la línea

-¿Mamá?- preguntó Ino

-¡Hija, finalmente llamaste!, me alegra escuchar tu voz

-Lo mismo digo mamá- sonrió.

-Pensé que no volverías a llamar hasta que regresaras

-Como piensas eso- exclamo Ino- yo nunca les haría eso.

-Bueno, qué más puedo pensar si tardaste más de 1 semana para volver a llamar.

-Está bien, tienes razón- suspiro Ino- fue mi culpa por no llamarles antes

-Y supongo que estas llamando para finalmente decirnos que paso- escuchó a su madre decir, omitiendo hablar de Bruce, algo que le alegro.

-Así es más o menos- dijo tomando valor- verás mamá, hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirles a ti y a papá.

-Pues para ser así, no entiendo porque justamente llamaste a la hora que sabes que tu padre está en la florería

Odiaba que su madre fuera tan intuitiva, se dijo Ino, claro que esa había sido una de sus razones, pues si se lo contaba a su madre primero, esta calmaría a su padre más tarde y ella no tendría que lidiar con sus preguntas en ese momento.

-¡Mamá, no necesitas delatarme!- exclamo culpable- además no fue solo eso-comentó- lo que pasa es que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para hablar en estos momentos, pero tenía que llamarlos a avisarles algo MUY importante- dijo recalcando el MUY.

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante?

-¡ME VOY A CASAR!- exclamó, tratando de sonar lo más alegre posible

-¿Qué has dicho?

-¡QUE ME VOY A CASAR!

-¡¿Como puede ser eso si acabas de terminar con Bruce?!- le reclamó su madre- es el único hombre del que me has hablado y con él único con el que te comprometiste.

-Mamá cálmate por favor, él no fue el único hombre en mi vida.

-Entonces explícame como es eso, si es el único chico que venía a casa por ti.

-Mira mamá- dijo sonando lo más calmada que podía- es cierto que hasta hace poco estuve comprometida con Bruce- le dolió tener que volver a pronunciar su nombre- pero ciertamente el terminar con él, fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho, porque ciertamente no lo amaba.

-¿Cómo es eso posible, si te ibas a casar con él?- preguntó su madre aun incrédula

-La verdad es esta mamá, estoy enamorada de alguien más, un hombre que conocí en Inglaterra, durante la convención de floristería ¿recuerdas la convención?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo, pero tú nunca me hablaste de haber conocido a un chico ¿era de la convención?

-No, lo conocí paseando por la ciudad- respondió- pero eso no importa ahora, mi llamada es para decirte que vine por él, me di cuenta que realmente es a él a quien amo, su nombre es Shikamaru; y decidí darle el sí que le negué hace tiempo.

-Ahora si no entiendo nada Ino, ¿Cómo es que le diste el sí que le habías negado? ¿Es que acaso ya te lo había pedido antes? ¿Por qué no me contaste de él? ¿Qué fue lo que paso entonces entre tú y Bruce?

Si pensó que su madre no tendría tantas preguntas por hacer, había estado equivocada, se dijo, su madre parecía un reportero con ansías de noticia, pero decidió que tenía que verse de lo más normal al contestar las preguntas para que a su llegada a Italia, las cosas no parecieran nada sospechosas.

-Mira mamá, como te dije antes, no tengo mucho tiempo así que te contaré lo más necesario y cuando llegues aquí hablaremos.

-¿Cómo que cuando llegues aquí?- le interrumpió su madre

-¡Mamá! estoy tratando de explicarte y no me estas dejando hacerlo. Como sea, las cosas están así, Shikamaru y yo mantuvimos una relación platónica durante mi estancia en Inglaterra, después de marcharme seguimos en contacto por correo hasta que le conté que me casaba, él no parecía igual después de aquello y finalmente unos días después, justo faltando semanas para la boda me envió un correo, en el que me expresaba sus sentimientos hacia mí, y la tristeza que tenía al perderme definitivamente, pero que deseabas que fuera feliz. Es ahí que me di cuenta que en realidad yo correspondía ese amor, que no podía estar con nadie más que con él; así que hable con Bruce y cancele el compromiso.

-Ahora puedo entender… esos días que estuviste decaída….después la cancelación del compromiso…. tu viaje inesperado- se escuchó silencio por un momento- ¡Todo encaja! Ese tal Shikamaru es la razón por la que estuviste tan rara esos días, porque te sentías confundida ante lo que te había confesado, hasta que te diste cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos y por eso terminaste con Bruce y días después te fuiste con los boletos de la luna de miel de manera inesperada; lo hiciste por qué no querías perder al hombre que amabas.

-Así es mamá, Shikamaru es la razón por la que pasó todo aquello, así que ahora que estoy con él no pienso perder mi oportunidad de ser feliz, y acepté su proposición de matrimonio.

-Hay hija es tan romántico…- se escuchó que suspiró- pero como se lo dirás a tu padre, el no creo que se lo tome tan bien, después de todo no conoce a este tal "Shikamaru".

-Lo sé, pero creo que en cuanto vea lo feliz que estoy a su lado, dejará cualquier duda de lado.

-Sí, eso es seguro hija, estoy muy feliz que eso sea lo que paso en realidad, porque realmente Bruce no me agradaba del todo y tampoco a tu papá.

-Bueno gracias, pero por lo que llamaba era para decirles que Shikamaru desea conocerlos y que ustedes lo conozcan, así que arregla las maletas mamá, porque ya está todo arreglado para que viajen a Italia y lo puedan conocer.

-¿A Italia? ¿Es Italiano?

-Sí mamá, lo es; pero ya te contaré de todo cuando lleguen, cuéntale a papá todo y estén en el aeropuerto en la taquilla de vuelos privados el martes temprano; espero su llegada con ansias, dale besos a papá de mi parte está bien.

-Claro pero….

-Bueno mamá tengo que colgar, llámenme cuando lleguen o.k. besos, adiós.- le interrumpió Ino y finalmente cortó la llamada. No quería contestar más preguntas que su madre tendría con justa razón, y es que ya tenía con haberle mentido en esa llamada, no habría podido seguir con la farsa más tiempo, lo que le indicaba que tenía que prepararse para cuando estos llegaran; dado que su padre sería un hueso más duro de roer que su madre.

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Así que tomo sus maletas observando por última vez la habitación que había ocupado esos días en el castillo y cerró la puerta para dirigirse a las escaleras, donde Shikamaru la estaría esperando, para juntos dirigirse al coche que los conduciría a su próximo destino.

* * *

Shikamaru estaba a los pies de la escalera esperando a que Ino bajara para subirse al coche y partir a Italia, dónde tenía todo preparado para llevar a cabo su farsa de matrimonio y empezar con su venganza de una vez. Escuchó finalmente unos pasos bajando las escaleras y observó a Ino bajando las escaleras para reunirse con él, llevaba un hermoso vestido sencillo de color morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se veía hermosa como aquél día en el bosque, pensó.

Se acercó a ella y le tendió su mano para que la tomara, esperando que el sirviente que llevaba sus maletas se marchara con ellas al auto, habló:

-Lista para iniciar por completo con el plan

-Más de lo que pueda estarlo- respondió aceptando su mano

-Entonces partamos a nuestro destino, querida compañera- dijo al momento que salían del castillo, ante ellos, Ino se sorprendió de encontrar a todos los sirvientes esperando en fila para verlos partir- es una tradición italiana, despedir a la prometida del conde hasta el coche que la llevara a su destino, para recibirla posteriormente como la condesa de Mashbril.

-Vaya realmente no me lo esperaba

-Si te incomoda puedo pedir que se retiren- le comentó Shikamaru.

-¡No, por favor!- exclamó- no es necesario, además es algo lindo de su parte y no me gustaría romper ninguna tradición, solamente que me sorprendieron.

-Bueno entonces pon esa hermosa sonrisa tuya en el rostro para no alarmarlos- le respondió en un susurro.

A medida que iban pasando por la hilera de sirvientes, estos les daban sus buenos deseos, y finalmente entraron al coche, saludando una última vez desde la ventana hasta que los sirvientes se convirtieron en puntos en medio del castillo. Recorrieron una larga distancia en silencio, según le había dicho Shikamaru, no tardarían mucho en llegar a su casa en Italia, pero Ino no pudo soportar el viaje, dado que cayó dormida a mitad del camino con el dije de los Nara resguardado entre su mano izquierda.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando el chofer aparcó enfrente de su departamento Shikamaru dejó de lado las llamadas que quedaban por hacer y se percató que Ino seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el auto, pensó que sería mejor despertarla para que pudiera observar todo el edificio y presentarla a sus empleados, pero cuando lo intentó, comprobó que Ino tenía el sueño demasiado pesado y no despertaría en un rato; así que la cargó hasta su piso y de ahí a su habitación; ante la mirada atónita de sus empleados que seguramente ya sabrían algo de sus planes de boda.

Depositó a Ino en la cama de dosel que ocupaba en su habitación y aunque verla dormir era algo realmente tentador, pensó en disponer de su tiempo en cosas más importantes, como saber que era lo que Temari estaría preparando en su contra; así que dejo a Ino descansar y dejó instrucciones a sus sirvientes para cuando ella despertara y se marchó de ahí.

Para cuando Ino despertó, descubrió que ya no estaba en el coche, si no en una hermosa habitación exquisitamente amueblada, se levantó de la cama para observar mejor el lugar y una vez terminó su inspección decidió salir a ver el resto del lugar.

Pero tal como esperaba el lugar era igual o más elegante que el castillo, todo el lugar en sí era encantador, no había ningún rincón que no hubiese sido amueblado o decorado encantadoramente; como Ino suponía hacían los ricos, nada comparado con los decorados que la madre de Bruce había hecho en su casa, y que insistía eran de alta calidad y diseño.

-Disculpe milady- interrumpió un sirviente a su espalda- pero tengo carta del señor para usted- dijo al tiempo que le extendía un sobre blanco con letras doradas en la esquina, las iniciales de la familia de Shikamaru, supuso.

-Muchas gracias- dijo aceptando el sobre

-Con su permiso milady- y se retiró de la estancia agregando- cualquier cosa haga el favor de tocar el timbre junto a la mesa del té, por favor, será un placer atenderle

-Claro, muchas gracias de nuevo- dijo y se sentó en un sofá cercano a la mesa para abrir el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta.

_**Querida Ino:**_

_**Dado el hecho de que el viaje te ha agotado, he decidido dejarte descansar esta tarde y mañana hacer los últimos arreglos para la boda. He salido a arreglar ciertos pendientes que tengo, no tardaré. **_

_**No te preocupes por nada, cualquier cosa que necesites solo tienes que pedírselo a algún sirviente y lo tendrás, nos vemos más tarde, intenta acostumbrarte y relajarte, que mañana recogemos a tus padres del aeropuerto, no lo olvides.**_

_**Shikamaru.**_

-Vaya, así que estoy sola- se dijo mirando la sala de nuevo- me parece genial

-Milady, perdone la interrupción, pero el señor esta al teléfono- dijo el mayordomo entrando nuevamente a la estancia, espantando a Ino por completo

-Gracias- dijo después del susto- oiga sabe dónde...

-El teléfono junto a usted milady- dijo interrumpiéndola y se retiro de nuevo

-Bueno

-Vaya, parece que he acertado que estarías despierta en estos momentos- se escuchó en la línea decir a Shikamaru

-Bueno, bien pudiste despertarme al llegar

-Como si fuera posible que despertaras- dijo riendo- nada parecía poder lograrlo, así que te cargue a la habitación

-¡Eso no es cierto, yo no…!- iba a reclamar, cuando captó sus últimas palabras- ¿tú hiciste qué?

-Cargarte a la habitación para que descansaras mejor en la cama- dijo sin darle importancia- como sea, dime que te pareció el lugar

-Bien, hermoso como todo lo que se espera de un conde, no

-Claro

-Y tú qué haces

-Papeleo de negocios, nada trascendental, llegaré al departamento a las 7

-Vaya y eso a mí que- dijo exasperada

-Bueno, te avisó para que estés lista para salir a cenar, a menos que no quieras cenar.

-Esto es muy sospechoso

-¿Sospechoso? Bueno si eso es un no…

-Por supuesto que no lo es- dijo cortando sus palabras- solo digo que desaparecer y llamar para invitarme a salir es extraño, pero supongo que eres así, ya hablaremos de eso luego

-Vaya, eso tengo que verlo, me pregunto qué puedes tener en mente

-Nada pervertido como de seguro imaginas- dijo gritándole- como sea te espero las 7, no llegues tarde

-Por supuesto que no, te veo más tarde. Y colgó.

Ino así lo hizo también y revisando el reloj que adornaba un rincón de la sala, comprobó que eran las 5:40, así que tenía tiempo para arreglarse con calma.

Shikamaru había colgado apenas cuando Shouji Akimichi su abogado y mejor amigo apareció en la puerta de su despacho listo para bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas, se dijo Shikamaru.

-Así que te casas Shikamaru- le dijo tomando asiento frente a su escritorio

-Bueno, te dije que lo haría, no

-Es cierto- le concedió- solo que pensé que esta búsqueda de esposa tardaría más de lo que resultó

-Bueno, eso solo indica lo bueno que soy consiguiendo lo que quiero- le contestó con una sonrisa

-Está bien- le dijo relajándose completamente- como conseguiste encontrar a una mujer que aceptara tu loco plan, acaso se necesito de mucho incentivo- dijo moviendo sus manos en señal de dinero

Shikamaru sonrió más ampliamente

-Pues de hecho no- respondió levantándose – solo pidió mi cooperación tanto como yo exija la suya

-No entiendo eso- dijo su amigo completamente sorprendido

-Pues simplemente pasó que me encontré con la chica adecuada en el momento adecuado- dijo observando a su amigo por fin

-Y eso que quiere decir- le cuestionó- ¿que la chica no te pedirá nada a cambio, aun sabiendo quién eres?

-Puede decirse eso, la verdad es que esta "sociedad" que hemos creado nos conviene a los dos de igual manera

-Muy bien, si lo que querías era despistarme lo has conseguido

-Claro que no Shouji- le dijo - lo que pasa es que ambos deseamos casarnos y a ella realmente no le importa quién soy yo

-Pues no te lo puedo creer, así que hasta no conocerla no te creeré nada

-Bien, dejemos ese tema de momento y mejor empecemos con el papeleo que hace falta para casarme

-Bueno, realmente no falta mucho, las amonestaciones estarán mañana, la cena de ensaño ya fue arreglada al igual que el anunció de tu compromiso y por supuesto los preparativos de la boda, solo falta que tu prometida lo apruebe y elija un vestido con la modista

-Eso es grandioso, le llevaré la información de arreglos que has hecho de la boda y por el vestido ni te preocupes, seguro lo elegirá con su madre ahora que llegue- fueron sus palabras

-Está bien, entonces solo faltaría estar preparados para lo que sea que Temari esté preparando en tu contra

-Tienes razón, Temari seguramente intente algo para que no me salga con la mía, abra que estar alertas a cualquier cosa

-Sí, de todas maneras ya metí los arreglos necesarios para lo del testamento de tu abuela. De manera que en cuanto te cases recibirás los papeles de propiedad del castillo

-Muy bien hecho Shouji, de verdad que eres eficiente para todo

-Ya lo sé, pero es bueno que me lo digas, después de todo no soy ningún organizador de bodas o algo parecido

-Tienes mucha razón, jajá- dijo a carcajadas y Shouji lo acompaño en ello.

Cuando dieron las 7 en punto, Ino bajaba las escaleras para encontrarse con Shikamaru al final de la escalera. Se veía elegante y guapo con aquel traje negro y camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado, mirándola fijamente bajar las escaleras.

Ino no pudo evitar sentir un calor apoderarse de su cuerpo y al instante sonreír. Aunque lo suyo fuera solo una farsa, había comenzado a existir entre ellos una conexión. Y comprobó que en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de deseo.

-Bueno, lista para irnos- dijo tomándola de la mano para conducirla a la salida.

-Tan lista como pueda estarlo- respondió siguiéndolo a la salida.

Shikamaru la ayudó a subir en la limosina, para después entrar tras ella, cerrar la puerta y pedir al chofer llevarlos a su destino de esa noche. Realmente estaba hermosa con aquel vestido de tirantes de satén blanco que dejaba ver su cuello y sus hombros, acompañado de un chal plateado. Se había recogido el pelo hacia arriba, dejando unos cuantos cabellos sueltos que acariciaban sus mejillas y su cuello. Aunque preferiría verlo suelto caer por sus hombros y espalda.

-Bueno, y entonces ¿esto es solo parte del plan o una mera distracción?

- Yo diría que ambas- sonrió- después de todo, el que nos vean juntos demostrara que lo nuestro no fue de la noche a la mañana, y además podemos divertirnos saliendo a cenar, quiero mostrarte la ciudad un poco.

-Vaya, eso es lindo de tu parte- sonrió también encantada- y creer que me dejarías amordaza en la fortaleza

-Eso jamás- dijo haciendo gesto de disculpa- nunca podría hacer eso con mi mejor socia en esta aventura tan maravillosa

-Menos mal que soy tu eh…

-Bueno socia, hemos llegado- dijo al momento que la limosina se detenía y salía de ella extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Conduciéndola al restaurante, donde una orquesta tocaba una música suave.

Todas las mesas tenían velas, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor de lo más romántico. Se oía el roce del cristal, el murmullo de las conversaciones y la melodía de las canciones. Ino sintió estar en un sueño, el lugar era maravilloso.

-Sr. Nara, por favor síganme-interrumpió el maître conduciéndolos a una mesa cercana a una ventana con vistas al jardín.

Ino dio un respingo del susto, pero se recupero rápidamente y sonrió al camarero.

Una vez en su mesa Shikamaru ayudó a Ino a sentarse.

-Me encanta esta vista- dijo mirando la puesta de sol hundirse en un mar de nubes. Bañando el cielo de un color anaranjado, con la brisa fresca y agradable de la noche.

-A mi también- dijo sentándose cerca de Ino.- Y dime, que tal pasaste tu tarde.

-Bueno, realmente estaba cansada, así que luego de tu llamada solo me la pase viendo tele y luego me arregle para salir.

Un mesero se acerco para llevarles una botella de champán, que les sirvió en sus copas.

-Que te parece si brindamos primero- comentó Shikamaru alzando su copa

-Y por que brindamos

-Por nuestra unión y el éxito con tus padres…- siendo interrumpido por el ruido del celular.- Discúlpame un momento, por favor.

-Claro, aquí te espero- respondió viéndolo salir a la parte trasera del restaurante.

-¿Ordenara la señorita o regreso más tarde?

-Si por favor- asintió Ino- mi prometido no tardará. Otra cosa a la que no se acostumbraba a un, se dijo Ino. Al ser la prometida de un hombre rico, todo el personal estaba a sus expensas, deseando agradarla.

-Me encanta la champaña- ronroneó Temari sentándose frente a Ino.

De verdad que las cosas siempre podían salir mal, se dijo Ino, mirando de mala gana que tendría que vérselas de nuevo con "esa" mujer.

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!**_

_**AQUÍ ESTOY DE NUEVO PARA SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA ESPERO RECIBIR REVIEW PARA DARME ANIMOS JAJA. **_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA NOS VEMOS PRONTO.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Todas las mesas tenían velas, creando un ambiente íntimo y acogedor de lo más romántico. Se oía el roce del cristal, el murmullo de las conversaciones y la melodía de las canciones. Ino sintió estar en un sueño, el lugar era maravilloso._

_-Sr. Nara, por favor síganme-interrumpió el maître conduciéndolos a una mesa cercana a una ventana con vistas al jardín._

_Ino dio un respingo del susto, pero se recupero rápidamente y sonrió al camarero._

_Una vez en su mesa Shikamaru ayudó a Ino a sentarse._

_-Me encanta esta vista- dijo mirando la puesta de sol hundirse en un mar de nubes. Bañando el cielo de un color anaranjado, con la brisa fresca y agradable de la noche._

_-A mi también- dijo sentándose cerca de Ino.- Y dime, que tal pasaste tu tarde._

_-Bueno, realmente estaba cansada, así que luego de tu llamada solo me la pase viendo tele y luego me arregle para salir._

_Un mesero se acerco para llevarles una botella de champán, que les sirvió en sus copas._

_-Que te parece si brindamos primero- comentó Shikamaru alzando su copa_

_-Y por que brindamos_

_-Por nuestra unión y el éxito con tus padres…- siendo interrumpido por el ruido del celular.- Discúlpame un momento, por favor._

_-Claro, aquí te espero- respondió viéndolo salir a la parte trasera del restaurante._

_-¿Ordenara la señorita o regreso más tarde?_

_-Si por favor- asintió Ino- mi prometido no tardará. Otra cosa a la que no se acostumbraba a un, se dijo Ino. Al ser la prometida de un hombre rico, todo el personal estaba a sus expensas, deseando agradarla._

_-Me encanta la champaña- ronroneó Temari sentándose frente a Ino._

_De verdad que las cosas siempre podían salir mal, se dijo Ino, mirando de mala gana que tendría que vérselas de nuevo con "esa" mujer. _

**CAPITULO 8 EL ANILLO.**

-Déjame en paz, Temari- le dijo Ino intentando calmarse por la sorpresa.

Pero Temari no lo hizo. Bebió de la copa de Shikamaru, miró a Ino con compasión y dejó la copa.

-Cuanto amor – se burló- Ya veo que no puede separarse de ti, ni un momento.

-Que graciosa.

-No la verdad es que es bastante triste- contestó Temari haciendo una señal al camarero.- Vodka. El mejor que tenga. Muy frió.

Ino se quedó mirándola.

-Claro, siéntate, ponte cómoda por favor- le dijo con ironía.

-Gracias- contestó Temari cruzando las piernas y apoyando el brazo en el respaldo de la silla.- Tenemos que hablar. Tú y yo podríamos ser grandes amigas.

-No creo.

-Tenemos mucho en común.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Shikamaru.

-Te equivocas, Temari. Yo tengo a Shikamaru. Tu no.

Punto para mí pensó Ino, disfrutando de la ira que vio reflejada en los ojos de Temari.

-En cualquier caso, me pregunto si es cierto que lo tienes, tal y como tú aseguras.

-Me parece que este dije así lo demuestra- contestó Ino levantándolo.

-Esa cosa no es tan importante. Puede ser temporal. Mientras no haya anillo, no hay trato querida- dijo burlona.

-¿Qué no es importante?- contestó mirando el dije y luego a Temari.- por supuesto que es importante y hermoso.

-A mí me regalo un solitario de 5 quilates. Ese sí que era un compromiso verdadero- se burló Temari con desprecio.

-Sí, claro. Por eso estas casada con él en estos momentos- se burló Ino- eso sí que es "un buen trato" no.

-Era más real que lo tuyo.

-Farsa.

-Real.

-Farsa.

-Eres una…

En aquel momento apareció el camarero con la bebida de Temari. Ino sonrió al camarero, mientras que Temari apenas reparó en su presencia.

Temari suspiró exasperada y consiguió sonreír.

-Dejemos de momento esa conversación.

-¿Por qué no dejamos cualquier otra conversación también?- le espetó Ino.- Shikamaru está a punto de regresar ¿De verdad quieres que te corra de nuevo? ¿Es que no tienes dignidad?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- contestó Temari- lo único que quiero es que te apartes de mi camino, antes de que algo malo te ocurra.

-No me digas- dijo irónica- es una amenaza.

-Solo una advertencia, querida. Tu sabes si tomarla en cuenta.

-Déjalo ya Temari, no vas a lograr nada con esto. Shikamaru es mío. Él está conmigo.

-Por ahora, pero creo que las dos sabemos muy bien que lo suyo no va a durar.

Si tú supieras, pensó Ino.

-Supongo que eres toda una experta en relaciones duraderas- se burló Ino- Por si lo has olvidado, tú eres una cosa del pasado, y yo su actual prometida.

-SÍ, pero insisto en que pienses en lo que te he dicho. No duraran.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe en estas cosas verdad. Pero si nos llegáramos a separar, ahora mismo no importa porque estamos juntos. Creo que es fácil de entender, no hace falta ser muy lista.

Temari le dio un trago a su bebida y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

-Entiendo que Shikamaru este obnubilado por tus encantos, de momento. Pero entiende que no eres la clase de mujer que Shikamaru necesita como esposa.

-¿Y tu si lo eres?- se burló Ino algo irritada.- Por lo que tengo entendido, no paso mucho tiempo para que te dejara y supiera que tenías amante.

-Eso fue un error de cálculo pero, por lo menos, yo sé cómo actuar en sociedad. ¿Tú sabes cómo encargarte de una cena en la que hay jefes de estado, bonita? ¿Has probado a organizar una cena para más de 100 invitados?

Ino no se estremeció, porque se dijo que en el fondo no sería realmente la esposa de Shikamaru, así que no tendría que enfrentar ninguna de esas cosas que Temari estaba sugiriendo.

-Ya aprenderé.

-Claro. No lo pongo en duda. Con práctica todo el mundo aprende, pero para eso hace falta tiempo y me pregunto si Shikamaru estará dispuesto a esperar tanto.

-Shikamru quiere estar conmigo, Temari, no contigo. A ver si te enteras de una vez.

-No lo creo del todo. Cuando se dé cuenta que no le convienes como esposa, volverá a mí. Ya una vez nos comprometimos, y estuve embarazada de él.

-Pues no creo que ni así, volvería contigo.

-Eres una ingenua, bonita, una ingenua pobre y simple.

-Tienes algo en los dientes- comentó Ino

-Muy graciosa.

-Sí, siempre lo he sido. Me encanta- contestó Ino. Miró hacia donde Shikamru había desaparecido y lo vio. Las estaba mirando.

-Ahí llega Shikamaru- anunció poniéndose en pie, deseosa de poner distancia entre ella y Temari.

-Sí, corre como una sumisa- se burló Temari.

Pero cambió su rostro cuando observó a Shikamaru dirigirle una clara mirada de advertencia.

-Me voy, tengo un amigo esperando por mí.

-Ten cuidado Temari, a lo mejor me doy cuenta que en realidad no quieres a Shikamaru.- murmuró Ino.

-No seas tonta. Shika y yo sabemos compartirnos, solo hasta que decida dejar de castigarme. Entonces te botara a ti como si nada.

Ino sacudió la cabeza, le sonrió a Shikamaru y miró a Temari marcharse con el hombre de la barra. Rubio de ojos azules y con bronceado perpetuo.

-Ya veo que te estaban molestando- dijo ayudándola a sentarse.

-No tanto- fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Qué quería Temari esta vez? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Nada importante. Lo típico de lo mío nadie me lo quita, aste a un lado o ya veras, cosas así- dijo bebiendo de su copa.

-Menos mal que no es importante- se bufó Shika- Si te ha amenazado será mejor que tomemos medidas al respecto.

-No creo que llegue a tanto- refutó Ino mirándolo.

-No la conoces del todo, ella es capaz de matar si eso le asegura obtener lo que quiere.- le interrumpió Shika completamente serio.- Así que yo decidiré lo que se hará, no pienso ponerte en riesgo.

Ino se sorprendió de sus palabras, más esas últimas 5, que le produjeron un vuelco a su corazón, que latía a toda prisa.

-Después de todo, no quiero perder a mi socia en el camino a nuestro triunfo- agregó, matando cualquier inicio de sentimientos que Ino pudiera haber tenido.

-Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo decir. – Entonces que me recomiendas probar esta noche- dijo mirando el menú de la carta que había dejado el mesero anteriormente.

Tras varias horas de amena charla mientras cenaban y de bailar una que otra pieza, Shikamaru e Ino decidieron regresar a casa.

Ino estaba tan cansada que la mera idea de caer redonda en la cama la hacía suspirar de alivio. Tras ofrecer su brazo, al salir de la limosina, Shikamaru la condujo a su piso, y al salir del ascensor, hasta su habitación.

Entrando ambos en ella y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, él se desabrochó unos cuantos botones de la camisa, se quitó la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el brazo de la silla, convirtiéndose en un instante en una versión menos intimidante de él mismo.

-Has estado muy bien esta noche- la alabó.

-Gracias, aunque sinceramente me he divertido - comentó.

Ahora estaba concentrada en el dolor que sentía en los pies y la desesperada necesidad de quitarse esos zapatos que la dependienta le había asegurado que eran comodísimos. Sí, claro.

Shikamaru atravesó la habitación en dirección a un aparador que contenía una docena de decantadores, escogió uno y sirvió una copa para cada uno. Se volvió hacia ella, sorprendido al ver que se había derrumbado en el sofá.

-Ha sido un día largo- comentó caminando hacia Ino.

Tenía los pies hecho polvos, pero quitarse los zapatos con él ahí, la hacía sentir vulnerable.

-¿Vas a quedarte?

-¿Preferirías que me fuera?

-No. Por supuesto que no. Es solo que…

Él deposito ambas copas sobre la mesa que había ala lado del sofá.

-Te preocupa que este en tu habitación- dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Bueno ¿es correcto?- Ino se alejo un poco de él.

El se encogió de hombros -¿Por qué no?

-Ahora me dirás que también me arroparas en la cama.

-Si eso es lo que deseas…

Le estaba tomando el pelo y ella le estaba siguiendo la broma.

-Ciertamente yo soy el que manda aquí, yo dicto las normas- y se acercó más a ella- No te preocupes, que no muerdo- sonrió- a menos que quieras que lo haga.

Ella se mordió el labio.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le aseguró.

Ino suspiró, puede que ese no fuese el problema, si no ella misma.

-Te prometo que mi conducta será buenísima.

Para su sorpresa Ino dobló los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de ello?

Le caía bien Ino y le entristeció pensar que aquello no duraría así que por qué no disfrutar mientras tanto.

-¿Qué te parece si te prometo dejar las manos quietas?

Ino lo considero durante un momento y, el no tuvo claro si parecía aliviada o desilusionada.

Finalmente asintió. –Muy bien.

-Si quieres puedes quitarte esas cosas tortuosas que tienes en los pies.

Ino suspiró y así lo hizo, sintió realmente una libertad de sus pies, fue tan liberador que cerró los ojos.

Shikamaru le pasó su copa y la observó mientras bebía a sorbitos, mientras él le dio a la suya un buen trago. Pensando que el jardín del restaurante hubiese sido un mejor lugar , más romántico, aunque seguramente alguien los habría visto.

Su vida estaba en el ojo público, y consideró merecerse unos momentos de privacidad, sobre todo para un acto tan íntimo como el que estaba a punto de realizar.

Tras terminarse de un golpe lo que le quedaba de coñac, tomó la copa de Ino de la que apenas había bebido y colocó ambos vasos sobre la mesa.

Había llegado el momento.

Ante la curiosa mirada der Ino, plantó una rodilla en el suelo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Ino se quedó boquiabierta de la sorpresa. Él abrió la cajita y dejó ver el anillo de diamantes de catorce quilates que había pertenecido a la familia a lo largo de cada generación.

Ino contuvo el aliento.

Rompiendo la promesa de no tocarla, tomó la mano de Ino entre las suyas.

-Ino Yamanaka, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Con una voz queda y entrecortada, ella musitó.

-No era necesario hacer esto.

-Para mi si- dijo- ¿entonces qué dices?

-Claro que sí.

El saco la sortija de la almohadilla de satén que contenía la cajita de terciopelo y se lo introdujo en el dedo anular.

-Ha estado en mi familia durante generaciones.

Le soltó la mano y ella se quedó admirando maravillada la enorme piedra que adornaba su dedo

Cuando alzó la mirada para mirarlo tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Maldita sea pensó ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse así?

-¿Qué pasa? Si no te ha gustado, puedo comprarte uno nuevo.

-No, no es eso. Es la cosa más bella que he visto- dijo pero seguía con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

-Pues esas lágrimas no me convencen.

- No, es solo que recordé cuando Bruce me lo propuso.

-Supongo entonces que no debí hacerlo- se escuchó molesto.

-No. Solo que aquella vez pensé que tenía la más hermosa sortija de compromiso- dijo comenzando a reír- pero comparada con esta- comentó al tiempo que la miraba encandilada- parece una simple baratija.

-Es increíble.

-Bueno, entonces debes mostrársela a todo el mundo, cuando lo vuelvas a ver.- dijo incomodo, no muchas mujeres se quedarían impávidas al poseer semejante piedra. Todas las mujeres se apasionaban por los brillantes.

A Shikamaru le pareció buen momento para hacer una retirada. Cambiando de postura, hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, pero antes de hacerlo Ino saltó del sofá y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

Ino no podía creer que él se lo hubiese pedido tan formalmente, sobre todo porque era todo una farsa, lo que le hacía entender que él se había puesto de rodillas ante ella, simple y llanamente porque había querido.

Sintió que él la rodeaba con los brazos y le cubría las caderas con las palmas de sus enormes manos. Sintió su tentadora fragancia masculina. Le gustó la forma en que se acoplaban sus cuerpos, y la sensación cálida y sólida que él desprendía. Le hacía sentir segura.

Sintió como la respiración de él se profundizaba y su pulso acelerarse. Shikamaru movió la cabeza e Ino sintió el cálido torrente de su respiración en su oreja, "retírate" le decía su conciencia. Le acarició levemente la mejilla con la nariz, derritiéndola por dentro.

El ambiente estaba electrizado el aire, él se movió unos milímetros y sintió sus labios encima de los suyos, iniciando primero de forma calmada, pero después la intensidad del beso subió a escalas altamente peligrosas. E Ino recuperando su autocontrol, se giró y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Prometiste tener las manos quietas.

-No es justo que digas eso, teniendo en cuenta que has empezado tú- habló con voz ronca.

Ciertamente la única culpable era ella

-Tienes razón. Pero debemos parar.

-No, no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por sus caderas hasta la hendidura de la cintura. Acarició una zona sensible detrás de su oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

-No me digas que no deseas esto tanto como yo.

Ino no sabía que decir pero movió sus manos hacia su pecho y lo empujo un poco para separarse de él.

-Es muy tarde y, mañana tenemos muchas cosas por hacer.-dijo parándose y alejándose de él todo lo posible.

-Sí, será mejor que me vaya- dijo él parándose también. –Has tenido un día largo.

Y se marchó de la habitación dejando a una Ino completamente desconcertada.

A la mañana siguiente Ino se sorprendió de ver a Shikamaru esperándola en el enorme comedor para desayunar juntos. Sorprendiéndose más al saber que se tomaría el día entero para pasarlo con ella y sus padres; que llegarían esa tarde a Italia.

Así que como sorpresa Shikamaru la llevó a una lujosa boutique para comprar ropa y demás cosas digna de la prometida del conde de Mashbril. Aunque Ino había intentado hacerle entender que eso no era necesario; claro que Shikamru terminó convenciéndola dado que hoy se anunciaría su compromiso y tenía que verse de acuerdo a su nuevo papel.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar pensar que jamás le había costado tanto gastar dinero en una mujer. Hasta donde llegaba su experiencia, cuando una mujer tenía acceso libre a su dinero, reaccionaba como un niño en navidad, queriéndolo todo.

Pero Ino no era así en absoluto.

Había accedido a comprar todo lo que él había querido, aunque protestando por gastar tanto dinero, pero no había elegido nada personalmente.

Por lo visto, ir de compras no le interesaba lo más mínimo y aquello lo llenaba de curiosidad. Por lo visto, no le interesaba el dinero de Shikamaru.

Mientras la observaba probándose un conjunto tras otro, le pareció que estaba muy triste.

Cuando terminaron, Shikamaru indicó que les llevaran lo que habían comprado a su piso y salieron a una callecita, donde la tomó de la mano. Ino intentó zafarse, pero Shikamru insistió y la agarró con fuerza.

-Recuerda que estamos comprometidos, así que procura mostrarte feliz.

-¿Tú estabas feliz la última vez que estuviste comprometido? – se rió Ino.

-Realmente no lo estuve del todo con Temari, me retire antes de llegar a eso. ¿Y tú?

-Solo hasta que se me callo la venda de los ojos. Pero es diferente.

-Para mí también- le aseguró Shikamaru agarrándola cuando tropezó con un adoquín.

-Gracias- contestó Ino.- No tenías porque haberte gastado tanto dinero en mí.

-Eres la primera mujer que conozco que se queja porque le compren ropa.

-Será porque frecuentas mujeres que no te convienen.

-Quizás- concedió Shikamaru.- Ahora estoy contigo. ¿Qué te parece que hagamos?

-No más compras, por favor- se apresuro a contestar Ino.

-Muy bien- sonrió Shikamaru -¿Te apetece que comamos algo?

-¿En un restaurante de lujo con carta de vinos y servilletas de tela?

-¿Las prefieres de papel?

-No te ofendas, pero suenas como un ricachón.

-Es que soy un ricachón.

-Tienes razón- sonrió Ino- Se me había olvidado. De acuerdo, vamos a comer algo, te propongo ir a un sitio que descubrí el otro día- se paró enfrente de él y continuó- Y pago yo.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Shika enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Nunca te ha invitado a comer una mujer?

-La verdad es que no.

-Pues me alegro de ser la primera.

Y, dicho aquello, lo guió calle abajo mientras Shikamaru pensaba que, aunque ella no lo supiera, estaba siendo la primera en muchas cosas.

Eran las 3:55 de la tarde cuando Ino y Shikamaru llegaron al aeropuerto en el área de vuelos privados. No faltaba mucho para que el avión de Shikamaru aterrizara trayendo consigo a sus padres, a quienes tendría que engañar con aquella farsa.

Shikamaru que sujetaba su mano, la jaló hacia los enormes ventanales y señaló el enorme avión que se aproximaba.

-Ya están aquí.

-Sí, eso parece- dijo nerviosa.

Mientras el avión se acomodaba y abría las puertas para el descenso de los pasajeros y de la tripulación, Shikamaru volteo a ver a Ino.

–Esto no es tan malo. Necesitas relajarte, no creo que a tus padres les guste verte como estas ahora.-dijo.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Relájate yo estoy aquí.

-Gracias.

-No tienes por qué. Estamos juntos en esto, hasta el final- intentó animarla Shikamaru. Pero al ver que seguía nerviosa se puso frente a ella, levantó su rostro y la besó.

Al principio Ino se desconcertó por la acción de Shikamaru, pero después de eso no pudo evitar corresponder el beso y colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Shika para profundizar más el beso, mientras este colocaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Llevando una mano a adentrarse en su blusa, generando una descarga eléctrica en Ino, que como respuesta no pudo hacer más que gemir.

-¡Hump, hump!…- se escuchó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ino y a Shikamaru, quienes se separaron inmediatamente y desviaron su vista al origen del ruido.

Ino de pronto adquirió un sonrojo en sus mejillas y dijo:

-¡Hola papá!

Shikamaru que estaba a punto de maltratar al tipo que había interrumpido tan maravilloso momento, se sorprendió ante las palabras que Ino pronuncio.

Finalmente tenía ante él al padre de la mujer con la que se había aliado para tener su venganza. Y tal parecía, según la expresión iracunda de su cara, que aquél hombre no estaba del todo feliz con la decisión de su hija.

-¡Hola hija!- dijo una emocionada mujer detrás de Inoichi.

Esto apenas está empezando, se dijo Shikamaru, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa cordial a sus futuros suegros.

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!**_

_**ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, APENAS EMPIEZA LA VERDADERA EMOCIÓN.**_

_**Q LE DIRÁN SUS SUEGRO A SHIKA? SE CREERAN REALMENTE SU HISTORIA?**_

_**Q ESTA TRAMANDO TEMARI?**_

_**LA BODA SE LLEVARA A CABO?**_

_**ESO Y MUCHO MÁS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**_

_**SE AGRADECEN REVIEWS POR FAS.**_


End file.
